<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world in his eyes, the world in my arms by royalpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487449">the world in his eyes, the world in my arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalpeaches/pseuds/royalpeaches'>royalpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalpeaches/pseuds/royalpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna doesn’t fall in love, and neither does Akaashi.</p><p>But they chose each other. And he hopes it’s forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world in his eyes, the world in my arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A rarepair!!! I hope I did justice to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna is going to fucking die. He has always found volleyball fun. He's proud of himself for making it this far in his career (V. League Division 1, baby). He's proud of the monsters he gets to call his teammates. But pushing through this last round of running drills, breath almost escaping from him, he might just fucking start to regret all the decisions he has made that led him up to this moment. He has always pride himself in his stamina, but <em>fucking damn</em>, their coach is really pushing all of them to their limits. The next volleyball season is drawing near and all of them have their eyes on the championship prize. And they're all working hard for it. Training regularly, taking care of themselves, and all the other things vital on their road to success.</p><p>Suna is damn fucking tired but the picture of Atsumu's face when he and his team get their asses handed over to them by EJP Raijin is enough to send him to an exhilarated fit, giving him a boost to push through their practice for the day.</p><p>It was after a few hours later of practicing and polishing his serves that their coach has finally considered them done for the day. He gave a few reminders and then let them off to stretch. Suna can't even find the energy to stand up straight, but he's a professional athlete who is adamant on self-care, so he joins his team on stretching and relaxing their muscles.</p><p>                                                            —○—</p><p>When Suna opens the door to his apartment, he was greeted with the smell of chicken curry and the faint whiff of his boyfriend's cologne. He's so goddamn spent from practice but coming home to the sight of another pair of shoes in the rack, a coat neatly placed on top of the couch, and Akaashi Keiji in his kitchen, cooking, can erase all of the exhaustion in his body.</p><p>He smiled faintly. He and Akaashi hasn't been dating for too long yet, just bordering around 4 months. However, no one can blame him for being so fucking smitten with the latter. Akaashi has never been one to take the spotlight, but Suna's also never been one to look in the spotlight.</p><p>Ever since he caught sight of the editor in one of their matches against MSBY Jackals, he was hooked. But there was a game to be played and Atsumu was there, taunting him to his wits, and so the vision of pretty eyes hidden beneath thick-framed glasses became a mere fleeting thought.</p><p>The Jackals won the game, not easily though, no. Komori was able to successfully receive most of Sakusa's hideous spikes which deeply irritated the black-haired man. Washio also blocked a few (okay , it was two) spikes from Bokuto. And Suna, well, Suna did what he does best. Analyzing his opponents and especially manipulating their blockers. After the game, and after they all have showered, did Suna get the chance to see and meet fully Akaashi.</p><p>He was quiet in comparison to the boisterous, white-haired man he was talking to, his presence minimal and withdrawn. But Suna sees. Sees the way Akaashi fiddles with his fingers behind his back. Sees the way he smiles proudly at his former teammate. Sees the way his mouth forms the words of congratuations. And Suna sees himself bewitched by the man who holds the world in his dark-blue eyes. </p><p>It was tough getting to meet Akaashi. Suna stumbled over his words and his movements around the man were fidgety, but he did score a date. And another. And then another until they’re the way they are right now. Happy and stable. Suna doesn’t fall in love, and neither does Akaashi. But they chose each other. And he hopes it’s forever.</p><p>Suna walks towards the kitchen and wrapped his arm around his lover.</p><p>“Hmm. You stink, go take a shower.” Akaashi stated, but he leaned back to rest against Suna’s chest, contradicting his statement.</p><p>Suna only hummed in reply, peppering small kisses on the side of Akaashi’s neck. His hands travelled under the smaller’s shirt <em>(Suna’s jersey, what the fuck, Akaashi knows how to really rile him up)</em> but was quickly swatted away. This time, Akaashi completely pulled away and pushed him to the direction of their bathroom.</p><p>“I don’t think so, mister. Shower. And then, we’ll eat.” Suna chuckled, pecking his boyfriend on the lips, muttering a small <em>“bossy, just how I like it”</em> before leaving Akaashi to finish cooking while he took a quick shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>